


Le danger des escaliers

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La raison pour laquelle Rosine flirte discretement avec Severus Rogue dans le tournage de Star Wars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le danger des escaliers

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard afin de trouver mes (prochaines victimes) prochains personnages. J'étais pourtant si sûre de les trouver tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur. Mais voilà, personne. J'avais essayé la bibliothèque, la salle de métamorphose, la tour d'astronomie, la salle commune de Gryffondor, les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, le parc, la forêt interdite, la grande salle, la salle commune de Poufsouffle, la tour de divination, la salle de sortilège, la salle commune de Serpentard, les serres, la volière, la salle des professeurs, la salle commune de Serdaigle, le couloir du deuxième étage et je me dirigeais maintenant vers la salle de potion. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'arrivais à l'escalier menant aux cachot. La scène que je voulais jouer était pourtant toute mignonne… Un peu cliché peut-être, mais gentillette. J'accélérais le pas. Soudain une force étrange m'attira de l'avant et je dévalais les escaliers… sur le ventre. Damn ! J'avais encore marché sur le devant de ma robe. J'ouvris les yeux – que j'avais fermés dans ma chute – et me retrouvais nez à nez avec une paire de chaussures (si tant est que les chaussures aient des nez, bien sûr.)

-Il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs du château, mademoiselle. A quelle maison appartenez-vous ?

Je me relevais et toisais mon interlocuteur. Il devait s'agir de l'un des professeurs car ils étaient les seuls à avoir l'autorité d'enlever des points.

-Je ne suis pas un élève, Professeur. Je cherche le directeur et son adjointe.

-Qui êtes-vous alors ?

Je commençais à épousseter ma robe. Cette tenue n'était vraiment pas pratique.

-Appelez-moi simplement Rosine. Avez-vous vu le professeur Dumbledore ou le professeur McGonagall ?

Ma robe était vraiment trop longue. Il fallait que je la raccourcisse.

-A quel sujet les cherchez-vous ?

-Pour mon travail.

-Et quel est-il ?

Je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Dix centimètres de moins seraient parfaits et une autre couleur aussi. Le noir était bien trop salissant quand on fouille un château centenaire. Je claquais des doigts. Aussitôt une bande de dix centimètres disparut et ma robe devint bleu roi.

-Où est votre baguette ?

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, un soupçon d'expression passa sur son visage. Je réfléchis une seconde. Dans les cachots. Sans expression. Habillé tout en noir. Les cheveux mi-longs et noirs aussi. Je devais certainement être en face du professeur Rogue.

-Je suis une sorte de déesse. Et pour travail, je mets en scène des personnages qui existent déjà pour en faire de nouvelles petites historiettes… Ou longues histoires, ça dépend de ma motivation. Mes acteurs de prédilections sont les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Mais j'envisage de vous faire jouer dans une courte scène…

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-J'ai de nombreux moyens de persuasion.

-Comme ?

J'eus un petit sourire et je claquais des doigts. Ses cheveux se rassemblèrent et se tressèrent tandis que sa robe prenait une jolie couleur lilas. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Je ne bougeais pas.

-Je ne vous fais pas peur ?

-Non. J'ai lu le tome 7.

Il abaissa sa baguette.

-J'y ai perdu toute crédibilité.

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Et de quoi parlerais votre scène ?

-D'élèves indisciplinés. Rien de trop contraignant. Vous jouez votre propre rôle.

-Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Mais vous avez encore un peu de temps pour vous y préparer je dois d'abord finir un ou deux chapitres avec le directeur et son adjointe.

Je claquais des doigts, il reprit son apparence habituelle.

-Vous trouverez Minerva et Albus dans la cuisine.

-Merci professeur.

Je remontais les escaliers.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Une semaine plus tard, je parcourais à nouveau les couloirs du château à la recherche de la directrice adjointe. Elle n'était pas dans son bureau, ni dans la cuisine. Je gravissais un escalier pour me rendre dans le bureau du directeur quand je percutais violemment quelqu'un. Evidement je tombais en arrière et dévalait les escaliers sur le dos. C'était dans de elle situation que j'appréciais ma position de déesse.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les couloirs.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt, puisque j'étais toujours sur le dos, je levais les yeux vers le mur de derrière. Je me relevais.

-Ca ne vous rend pas plus effrayant.

Il me rejoignit.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur McGonagall par hasard ? lui demandais-je.

-Elle se promène sur le toit avec le directeur.

-Parfait. Allons les chercher et commençons à travailler.

-Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais à votre place.

-Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?

-Bien que nous soyons tous les deux majeurs, il y a autour, des personnes qui ne le sont pas. Et par « se promener », j'entendais bien entendu autre chose.

-Oh. Et vous savez combien de temps ils vont « se promener » ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de chronométrer leurs « promenades ». C'est même une chose à laquelle j'évite de penser en général. Je soupirais. Tout cela était très gênant. Machinalement je claquotais1 des doigts. Des mots immatériels se mirent à tomber.

-Que faites vous exactement ?

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais sans comprendre. Il me montra le sol. Un « thé » disparaissait à mes pieds.

-Je réfléchis. Voulez vous prendre une tasse de thé en attendant le professeur McGonagall ?

-Vous m'invitez dans le château ? Où donc ?

Nous étions toujours au milieu du couloir. Je claquais des doigts, une table, une théières et deux tasses apparurent.

-Ici par exemple.

Il agita sa baguette et deux chaises rejoignirent la table. Nous prîmes places.

-D'où tenais vous cette fascination de Minerva ?

Je le regardais, étonnée par la question.

-Vous semblez travailler souvent avec elle, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Oh. Certainement depuis sa rencontre avec Ombrage.

-Et avant ?

-J'appréciais sa façon d'être, mais je lui préférais Hermione.

-Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ?

-J'étais une miss-je-sais-tout moi-même.

-Vous ne l'êtes plus ?

-Je me maîtrise.

Je bus mon thé.

-Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Elayan ?

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Très bien.

Je m'aperçus qu'il fallait que je développe.

-Je suis généralement l'une des premières à voir les chapitres. Mais vous n'y êtes pas toujours.

-L'histoire tourne autour de ma fille.

-Vous avez vraiment une fille ?

-Albus est-il vraiment toujours en vie ?

-Touché.

Nous bûmes chacun notre thé.

-Ils ont commencés à quelle heure ? demandais-je soudain

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore.

-J'ai vue Minerva pour la dernière fois à midi. Mais cela ne vous aide pas.

Je souris timidement, il ne répondit évidemment pas.

-Qu'allez vous me faire jouer quand elle aura fini… ses occupation ?

-Très simple. Vous allez lui ramener quatre Gryffondors qui se promènent – au sens de se promener – dans les couloirs la nuit. Et récupérer quatre Serpentards qui font de même.

-C'est là tout ce que j'aurais à faire ?

-Pratiquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ce pratiquement ? J'espère que vous n'allez pas me faire pleurer.

-Ce serait ridicule.

-Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse pleurer ?

-Si. En de très rares occasions. Et en le montrant à personne si possible.

Une fois de plus, nous savourâmes notre thé en silence.

-Je ne vous apprécie pas, me dit-il sans autre forme de procès.

-Moi non plus, répondit-je du tac au tac. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous avez des idées trop arrêtées.

-Et elles sont fausses ?

Il ne répondit pas. S'il avait été du genre à sourire, je suis sure qu'il l'aurait fait.

-Et vous pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous avez une tendance poussée à l'injustice.

-Alors pourquoi me faites-vous jouer ?

-Parce que j'ai une grande affection pour vous.

-Vous manquez de logique.

-Non. J'ai une logique personnelle, mais très différente de celle des autres, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

Je claquais des doigts, la table et le service à thé disparurent. Il agita sa baguette et les chaises firent de même. Surprise et étant toujours assise, je tombais sur le sol tandis qu'il se levait tranquillement. Boudeuse, je lui tirais la langue.

-Bonjour Rosine. Que faites-vous par terre ?

Je tournais la tête, surprise par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle voix.

-Bonjours Professeur McGonagall. J'ai percuté le professeur Rogue alors que je vous cherchais dans le château.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je me remis sur pied.

-Vous n'avez pas eu mon hibou ?

Elle rougit.

-Si, mais je corrigeais des copies et je n'ai pas fait attention au temps.

L'autre personne présente me jeta un regard entendu. Je secouais la tête.

-Bien, au travail.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Cher professeur Rogue

La scène que vous avez bien voulu jouer pour moi a eu 290 visiteurs et 2 commentaires.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Je refuse de parler à quelqu'un qui menace de me frapper.

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Elayan me transmet vos commentaires sur les scènes que nous jouons ensemble.

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Oups

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Votre dernière lettre était-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Je croyais que vous ne me parliez pas.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Je commence sérieusement à l'envisager.

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Très bien

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Que disaient les commentaires ?

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Elayan regrettait de ne pas avoir vu la scène avant tout le monde et l'autre personne avait apprécié.

Rosine

PS : Que faites-vous la semaine prochaine ?

Chère Rosine

Je pense qu'Elayan aura besoin de moi.

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Comptez-vous passer toute la semaine avec Ela ? Je sais de source sûre qu'elle désire aller vois un match de quidditch.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous voulez faire la semaine prochaine, nous gagnerions du temps et du parchemin.

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Thé, lundi, votre bureau ?

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Pourquoi encore à Poudlard ? Les escaliers sont dangereux pour vous.

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

Les escaliers ne sont dangereux qu'en votre présence. Mais très bien. Thé, mon bureau, lundi.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Quelle heure ?

S. Rogue

Cher professeur Rogue

16h ?

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Parfait, j'y serais.

S. Rogue

Chère Rosine

Où se trouve votre bureau ?

Severus

Cher Severus

Je passerais vous prendre à Poudlard.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Je ne serais pas disponible lundi à 16h finalement. Que faites-vous le soir ?

Severus

Cher Severus

Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous voulez faire la semaine prochaine, nous gagnerions du temps et du parchemin.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Dîner, 20h, mes appartements ?

Severus

Cher Severus

Parfait, j'y serais.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Je viendrais vous chercher dans le hall je ne vous fait pas confiance dans les escaliers.

Severus

Cher Severus

Je vais finir par me vexer.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Faites. De toute façon, je ne vous apprécie pas.

Severus

Cher Severus

Et c'est réciproque.

Rosine

Chère Rosine

Vous resterez dormir au château ?

Severus

Cher Severus

Avec plaisir.

Rosine

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le lundi j'attendais à l'heure dite dans le hall du collège. Enfin, l'heure dite avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance. Le professeur Dumbledore vint à passer.

-Rosine ? Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez ce soir. Qui seront vos personnages ?

-Personne, je ne suis pas ici pour affaire.

Je lui souris et il répondit à mon sourire.

-Tiens, Severus, dit-il en s'adressant à une personne dans mon dos. Cette jeune fille semble attendre quelqu'un, voulez-vous lui tenir compagnie ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur.

Une main se posa dans mon dos.

-Je ne serais pas au dîner ce soir, annonça la voix que j'avais reconnue depuis.

-Bien sur, je comprends, bonne soirée !

Il nous fit un sourire entendu puis se dirigea vers la grande salle. Je n'aimais pas du tout le savoir maître de la situation.

-Professeur Dumbledore, appelais-je, Vous voudrez peut-être enlever la trace de rouge à lèvre que vous avez sur le nez.

Il rougit et continua son chemin. Je me tournais vers mon compagnon le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes une enfant et une commère.

-Oui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais nié.

-Cela dit, maintenant que mon employeur a disparut, Minerva a oublié son soutien-gorge derrière l'armure de deuxième étage, couloir ouest.

-Comment le savez vous ?

-Jalouse ?

-You bet !

Une sorte de sourire étrange (à mi-chemin entre le rictus et la grimace) éclaira son visage.

-Vous sentez-vous de taille à affronter les escaliers ?

-Je vais vraiment me vexer si vous continuez.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me montrer les escaliers où je le précédais. Décidée à me venger de toutes les remarques et inspirée par la tour de Gryffondor, je claquais discrètement des doigts. Aussitôt les marches se dérobèrent. Hélas, je n'avais pas réfléchis à un point précis : j'étais aussi sur les escaliers. Nous tombâmes tous les deux et dévalèrent les escaliers.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Les escaliers ne sont pas dangereux pour vous, mais vous êtes un danger public dans les escaliers.

La chute l'ayant projeté sur moi, son poids limitait fortement ma respiration. Cependant, son visage proche du mien me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Il se releva.

-Je me demande vraiment si je ne devrais pas vous léviter pour les escaliers qu'il nous reste.

Il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose que ses lèvres que j'aimerais sentir contre les mienne. J'étais toujours allongée sur le sol.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer et embrassez-moi plutôt ! dis-je brusquement.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je voulais dire « relevez », et j'avais fait un lapsus… oh mon dieu ! Je rougis violement et me relevais seule sans le regarder.

-Venez, me dit-il.

Je le suivis sans un mot, me demandant toutefois si je ne ferais pas mieux de disparaître complètement. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'aperçus que nous étions dans les cachots que lorsqu'il ferma brusquement la porte. Je levais les yeux vers lui et eut la surprise de voir son visage à moins de cinq centimètres du mien. Centimètres qui disparurent rapidement tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes avant de s'écarter à nouveau.

-Que… ? demandais-je, abasourdie.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas vous embrasser dans le couloir, répondit-il comme si cela avait du sens.

Il sortit de la pièce par la porte du fond de sa salle de classe. Je me secouais et le rejoignis. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir développer plus que ça, tant mieux, moi non plus. Une table nous attendait, très simple. Deux couverts, un pichet de jus de citrouille au milieu, pas même une fleur ou un chandelier. Je ris. Après tout je fréquentais la chauve-souris des donjons, il ne fallait pas m'attendre à du romantisme. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous exactement ?

-C'est parfait.

Je jetais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais. Il resta de marbre. Je pouffais à nouveau avant de m'asseoir.

-Que mangeons-nous ?

Il se mit en face de moi.

-Mince and tatties. Les elfes de maison ne devraient pas tarder à nous l'envoyer.

Je hochais la tête, silencieuse. Effectivement, nos assiettes se remplirent bientôt.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Je haussais les sourcils de surprise.

-Je mange. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Il me jeta un regard sévère.

-Pourquoi venez-vous me voir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous m'intriguez. Et pourquoi m'invitez-vous ?

-Parce que vous êtes différente.

-Elayan aussi est différente.

-Oui, mais elle est trop exubérante. Et elle n'est pas mon type.

Je souris en rougissant légèrement. Il reporta son attention vers son assiette. Je le détaillais. Il n'était pas très beau. Comme Rowling l'avait décrit, avec un nez crochu, un teint cireux et des cheveux gras. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux. Ils s'agissaient certainement de l'une des seules choses qui n'était pas fermées en permanence. Bien sûr, c'était très léger, mais je pouvais y déceler une once de nostalgie. Et je la comprenais. Il avait aimé Lily Evans et personne d'autre, et pourtant j'étais là en face de lui et nous nous étions embrassé deux fois déjà. Je posais ma fourchette près de mon assiette et me levais. J'avais la sensation d'envahir un monde qui n'était pas le mien – et c'était le cas. Il se leva promptement et m'attrapa le bras. Je tournais la tête vers lui et il soutint mon regard. J'arrêtais de tirer.

Sans mot dire il m'entraina vers sa chambre. Je le suivi tout aussi silencieuse. Arrivés devant son lit, il tendit la main et retira l'épingle qui retenait mes longs cheveux. Il agita ensuite sa baguette et je frissonnais en sentant le froid sur mon corps à présent nu. Il me poussa légèrement pour que je m'étendis sur son lit. Sans quitter mon visage des yeux, il s'allongea à mes côtes, l'une de ses mains calleuses parcourant mes formes. Immobile, je le laissais faire en appréciant les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Alors que ma respiration s'accélérait légèrement il écarta mes cuisses avec une autorité que je me gardais bien de lui contester et bascula pour s'y introduire. Je hoquetais de surprise tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage au creux de mon cou et son membre dans mes profondeurs. Je passais mes bras dans son dos et le serrait étroitement contre moi. Il commença alors un mouvement ondulatoire, m'enfonçant profondément dans le matelas. Sa respiration, chaude contre mon cou s'accéléra et nos deux corps mêlés suivaient le rythme. Alors que la vague de plaisir m'envahissait je ne pu m'empêcher de planter violemment mes ongles dans son dos. Il donna encore quelques brusques coups de rein avant de s'effondrer sur moi. Nous restâmes immobile quelques secondes puis il fit mine de se lever. Je passais ma jambe dans son dos et l'en empêchait.

-Reste, murmurais-je simplement.

(1) Claquer des doigts sans faire de bruit. Pour une déesse cela fait basculer un objet (ou autre) immatériel dans la réalité.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà l'adresse des histoire dont je parles dans celle-ci:
> 
> fanfiction.net/s/4650985/1/Un_histoire_de_metamorphose
> 
> fanfiction.net/s/4707468/1/Kids
> 
> fanfiction.net/s/4650860/1/Filiation_Specieuse
> 
> Nous les changerons quand celles-ci seront postées ici.


End file.
